


Diary

by Kazu_Midori10



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholics Anonymous, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Diary/Journal, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazu_Midori10/pseuds/Kazu_Midori10
Summary: Después de asistir a una reunión de AA, le recomiendan a Richie escribir un diario sobre sus emociones más intimas, quien destrozado escribe porque no puede decir la causa de su alcoholismo.





	Diary

14.12.2018

No se como empezar esto la verdad… Ni siquiera quería empezar a escribir pero… En la última reunión me dijeron que era una buena forma de expresar lo que no quería contarles ahí… Y dado que cuando estoy en las reuniones solo me callo y escucho a los demás, supuse que iría bien… Aunque la verdad es que me siento ridículo.

Llevo ya… Tres días sin beber, aunque siento que han sido como tres años joder… Mataría a mi asistente por una copa de bourbon en este momento. Y por esos pensamientos tengo que ir a esas putas reuniones… Porque se que no puedo dejar que la bebida me asfixie más… Pero irónicamente, los únicos momentos donde siento que puedo respirar, es cuando estoy ahogado por el alcohol. Son los únicos momentos donde dejo de pensar, donde siento que todo está bien. Y aún así soy lo suficientemente gilipollas o valiente para quitarmelo, aún no se muy bien cual de las dos soy.

16.12.2018

Hoy he ido a otra reunión, me han vuelto a preguntar porque estoy ahí, y les he vuelto a responder lo mismo. “Estoy aquí porque me gusta el alcohol y no podía dejar de beberlo” Y como siempre, me han respondido que esa no era mi razón. Solo me he encogido de hombros, no he vuelto a hablar en toda la reunión. Aunque notaba como mi madrina me miraba decepcionada. Me sorprende lo mucho que me da igual el cómo me mire. Voy ahí para dejar de sentir que si no bebo no voy a poder estar en calma, no para contarles mi vida a unos desconocidos que seguramente lo hayan pasado peor que yo. 

¿Que iba a decirles sí no? “Hola mira, he estado 27 años enamorado de mi primer amor, me olvide de él cuando salí de la ciudad donde me crié, y cuando le vi de nuevo un jodido payaso araña se lo cargó” 

No, me mandarian directo al mismo sitio donde estuvo años Bowers

Decir que soy alcohólico porque me gusta beber, es más fácil que admitir lo débil que soy.

25.12.2018

Hoy es navidad, “yuju” supongo. He ido andando a la reunión de esta mañana, y por la calle todo eran críos con sus familias o asquerosas parejas acarameladas. Lo llego a saber y no me esfuerzo en salir. Al menos, la mayoría de los de la reunión navideña estaban igual que yo, creo que es la sesión donde más he hablado, y ha sido para decir lo mucho que odio estas fiestas, así que no se si eso es o no un progreso.

Esta noche vienen a casa Bev y el resto, una parte de mi quiere verlos, es mucho mejor que pasar las fiestas con mi familia. Pero también sé, que cuando les vea me acordaré de él, y que mañana no voy a salir de casa porque si saliese sería para acercarme al super de la esquina y comprar una botella de whisky, ni siquiera me importa ya la calidad de este, con tal de que sea alcohol.

Los demás perdedore saben sobre las reuniones, pero no les he dicho el porque bebo tanto, aunque tampoco creo que les haga falta saberlo. Todos se hacen una idea de porque, y todos queremos evitar el tema.

Le echo de menos, odio echarle tanto de menos, han pasado ya dos años joder. Siento que soy como un crío de ocho años que no es capaz de entender porque su perro se ha tenido que ir a vivir a una granja a las afueras de la ciudad.

Vale, es un poco fuerte compararle con un perro muerto, pero lo he escrito a boli, así que no puedo borrarlo. 

Perdoname Eds, por todo.

26.12.2018

Ayer fue bien al final… Tuve ganas de beber durante toda la noche, pero por lo menos, nadie mencionó nada de lo que pasó, supongo que por mi bien. Se lo agradezco en realidad, aunque me duele que ahora sea un tabú hablar de él, cuando siempre fue mi tema favorito. Pero cada vez que pienso en Eddie, solo se repite una frase en mi cabeza.

“Por tu culpa murió”

Como creía, hoy me muero de ganas de ir a por una botella y beberla de un trago, pero me estoy resistiendo a hacerlo. Me quejo mucho de él, pero agradezco que mi asistente tirase todas mis botellas, aunque no se si habrá sacado las de la falsa pared del mueble de la cocina, pero ahora mismo, si voy a averiguarlo y están ahí, me las bebería tan rápido que acabaría en el hospital otra vez. Por eso estoy escribiendo aquí, me siento como un gilipollas haciéndolo, pero al menos, con el bolígrafo en la mano no tengo ganas de coger un vaso.

Esta noche iré a una reunión… Creo que la última es a las diez, iré a esa, me es más fácil no entrar en bares que no entrar en un super, en gran parte porque los bares que hay de camino me conocen y ya no me sirven nada con alcohol. Algunos no me dejan ni entrar por las que lié borracho, no se si es gracioso o triste, pero es así.

Debería intentar dormir de una vez, llevo toda la noche en vela y ya son las ocho de la mañana.

05.01.2019

He pasado las jodidas fiestas sin tomar ni una gota de alcohol ni tirarme a las vías del metro, me merezco un premio creo yo. Lo dije en la reunión de ayer, y me dijeron que si aguanto otra semana me darán el pin de los treinta días sobrio. Un pin es un poco una mierda de premio, pero es mejor que nada, y la verdad es que tengo la sensación de que me sentiré un poco mejor conmigo mismo cuando lo tenga.

Otra de las cosas buenas de estar sobrio es que llevo sin soñar con Eds desde entonces… Es raro, pensaba que sería al revés, que sin el alcohol aun soñaría más y más con él, pero no, han parado, ahora tan solo sueño con… La nada, creo que eso es un progreso.

11.01.2019

Hoy me han dado mi pin de treinta días sobrio, todos me han aplaudido y felicitado. Me he sentido un poco extraño porque gente que lleva sin beber cinco años me felicitase, a sido como “wow yo debería felicitarte a ti, no tu a mi”. Mi madrina me ha abrazado y me ha dicho que me invitaba a comer algo después de la reunión. Por costumbre cuando bebía he estado apunto de decirle de ir a por una cerveza, pero me he parado a tiempo. Hemos acabado en un mcdonalds. Dos adultos de más de cuarenta años comiendo una hamburguesa en el mcdonalds, suena un poco triste, pero me lo he pasado bien, y no he tenido ganas de beber mientras estábamos hablando.

27.01.2019

Me llevan advirtiendo desde que empecé, que los primeros noventa días son los más difíciles de superar sobrio, pero que una vez los has superado, poco a poco será más fácil. Y espero que tengan razón, porque por la única razón que no bajo ahora mismo a por alcohol, es que tengo la chapa de los 30 días en la mesilla, y cada vez que me levanto me mira juzgando. Yo también puedo mirarte así trozo de plástico.

Mi dia a sido suficientemente malo como para estar insultando una redonda naranja con un “30” impreso. Me ha llamado el estupido de mi asistente, diciendome que me ha conseguido un bono para pasado mañana por la noche. Debería agradecérselo, pero no sé hasta qué punto puedo volver a ponerme delante de una cámara y hacer chistes sin que me pase como las últimas veces.

Primero me quedaba en blanco y sentía unas ganas horribles de vomitar, así que hacía el número como una mierda. Y mi última sesión hasta la fecha la hice borracho como una cuba, tanto que creo que incluso solté un chiste demasiado negro y me sacaron del escenario. Suerte que fue en un bar de mierda y no pasó a las noticias.

¿De verdad estoy preparado para volver a ponerme delante de una cámara? Porque no me siento así. Llamaré a mi madrina, a ver si puede ayudarme a decidir qué hacer.

28.01.2019

Escribo desde el camerino que me han asignado para arreglarme. Salgo en diez minutos y creo que voy a devolver hasta la primera papilla. Mi madrina me aconsejó ir a una reunión antes actuar, así que he ido esta mañana. Todos me han animado y que todo irá bien, cosa que ya me imaginaba que dirían, porque decirle a alguien vas a hacerlo como la mierda es de ser un poco cabrón. Pero aun así no siento que vaya a ir bien.

Con un poco de suerte, cuando acabe llego a la última reunión si salgo pitando, la necesitaré.

29.01.2019

Acabo de llegar a casa, son la una y algo de la madrugada… La actuación fue bien creo… Es decir, la acabé sin vomitar, y lo poco que me quedé en blanco lo disimulé pero… No me siento bien conmigo mismo. Siento que solo estaba poniendo buena cara porque es lo que todos me estaban pidiendo, no quería actuar, quería irme de ahí, ya ni siquiera quería el dinero que me han pagado por hacerlo… Tenía que hacer sonreir a la gente, cuando ni siquiera soy capaz de hacerme feliz a mi mismo, es absurdo… Es tan absurdo todo…

No quiero que mi vida acabe aquí, quiero volver a disfrutar de lo que hacía antes y me encantaba… Pero ahora todo lo que me hacía feliz es como si tuviese una mancha negra alrededor… Como si a medida que me adentrase, se volviese más y más espesa, y eso hace que me duela la cabeza y no pueda respirar de la presión en mi pecho. 

Lo odio.

09.02.2019

No ha ido a mejor estos dias… Quizas es por la fecha o no lo se… Quizas es solo que me estoy dando cuenta otra vez de que esto no vale para nada. Nunca voy a poder librarme de lo que dije y de lo que no dije.

Me hubiese gustado decirle tantas cosas… Decirle que él era… Un enano gruñón, y que llevaba siéndolo toda la vida, y que eso me encantaba de él joder, muchísimo. Me hubiera gustado decirle al menos una vez que le quería, aún si se lo tomase como una broma, o pensase que fuese como amigos, no me importaría. Un “te quiero Eds” si tan solo pudiese habérselo dicho…

Por mi culpa Eds se fue… Si no le hubiese dicho aquello, él ya sabía que lo era, aunque fuese en el fondo, se que sabía que es la persona más valiente del mundo. Pero quizás, si no se lo hubiese dicho, quizás… Seguiría aquí… 

18.02.2019

Hoy a llegado un nuevo chico a la reunión… No suele importarme, es más cuando a entrado ni siquiera me he fijado en él pero a la que ha empezado a hablar… Hay como un millón de nombres en el mundo, y de todos, tenía que llamarse como él, de todos los nombres que había, tenía que ser Edward. No he podido escuchar su historia, ni la suya, ni la de nadie más, he notado como algo hacía que me doliera el pecho, por unos segundos he pensado que quizás era un infarto y hasta me he alegrado, pero no, ha sido esa sensación de nuevo.

He salido corriendo, sin dar explicaciones, no he podido parar de correr una vez me he levantado. Pensaba que cuanto más lejos fuese, más rápido se iría aquella sensación, pero no, me seguía y me alcanzaba, hasta el punto que cuanto más corría más me invadía. He llegado a casa y he estado treinta minutos sentado apoyado en mi puerta, llorando. Siquiera he podido llegar a mi habitación hasta ahora, y lo primero que he hecho a sido coger un bolígrafo y escribir para no pensar en beber.

Soy patético.

Han pasado casi tres años desde su muerte, debería poder seguir con mi vida, pero siempre que estoy apunto, esa sensación me vuelve a hundir en este pozo.

06.03.2019

Llevo desde ese día sin ir a ninguna reunión, apenas he salido de casa. Mi madrina me ha llamado varias veces, los primeros días le contestaba, pero ahora no me veo con fuerzas de aguantar una posible bronca por no asistir. Podría mentirle y decir que voy a otra hora, pero se que no colaría, me ha tenido que tocar una lista.

Mañana es mi cumpleaños, y la verdad es que no quiero tener que pasarme el dia cogiendo llamadas de amigos y familiares. Solo quiero estar con Eds, cuando vivíamos en Derry, siempre celebrabamos juntos nuestros cumpleaños porque el suyo es un día después del mío… Y desde que murió, no he podido celebrarlos sobrio.

Todos me dicen que Eddie se ha ido a un lugar mejor, y me cabrea. Ya se que debe estar en el cielo o en el puto sitio donde va la gente buena al morir, era un jodido ángel. Era mi ángel. Y me lo arrancaron de las manos injustamente, demasiado rápido. Él merecía más él vivir que yo, se lo merecía más que nadie.

Es injusto que para salvarme a mí él muriese… No se merecía morir para salvar a alguien como yo, alguien que con cuarenta y tres años no es capaz de mantenerse a sí mismo.

Debería haber sido yo el que muriese, no él.

07.03.2019

Son las cinco de la mañana, hoy han vuelto las pesadillas… Vaya regalo de cumpleaños. Solo podía ver como Eds me apartaba para salvarme de una enorme oscuridad, pero la oscuridad acababa llevándoselo mientras gritaba, y yo solo podía mirar, mirar como se lo llevaba lejos de mi, mientras lentamente esa cosa negra llegaba hasta rodearme. Me he despertado entonces, ni siquiera lo he pensado, he ido corriendo a mueble de la cocina donde tenía escondido el posible único alcohol de la casa. La puerta secreta no se abría, me he puesto nervioso y la he destrozado, me he hecho daño al hacerlo, tengo la mano izquierda llena de astillas. Pero no ha sido en vano, efectivamente seguian ahí las dos botellas de whisky más caras que tenía, por eso estaban escondidas y mi asistente no las debió ver. He sacado un vaso, y me lo he llenado casi hasta rebosar.

Pero no lo he bebido. Me lo he traído a la habitación, y ahora lo tengo cogido en mi mano llena de astillas mientras escribo. No me lo estoy bebiendo porque vuelvo a sentir que las chapas de 30 y 60 dias me estan mirando, y porque mientras mantenga el bolígrafo en mi mano derecha, no tengo tantas ganas de llevarme la otra a la boca.

Pero es difícil, es difícil porque siento que ya ni expresarme aquí me ayuda, siento que solo dejo una parte de oscuridad por escrito, pero que toda la demás que me persigue sigue acechandome, y en cualquier momento se cansará de solo mirar, y acabará haciendo que mueva la mano hasta poder beber.

La verdad es que lucho mientras escribo, porque ahora mismo, quiero acabarme la botella entera, y olvidar a Eddie aunque solo sean dos horas.

Tengo miedo de soltar el bolígrafo… Tengo miedo de mí mismo, y lo que pueda hacer cuando lo suelte. Pero estoy cansado, mucho. No se si estoy cansado de luchar, de sentirme así, de escribir, o de todo en general. Solo se que estoy agotado. 

08.03.2019

Ayer bebí, a tomar por culo los casi 90 días. Pero me da igual. Ya todo me da igual. Ayer me pase el día borracho, y ni aun así pude dejar de pensar en Eddie, cuanto más bebía, más recordaba verlo ahí, tirado entre un montón de piedras. La impotencia de no poder salvarle, aun si fuese su cuerpo. 

Era la mejor persona que he conocido y conoceré jamás, aunque gritase, fuese un mal hablado, y se pasase el día gruñendo por mis chistes, era la mejor persona del mundo, es la única persona a la que he amado de verdad. Y por mi culpa se fue. Por mi culpa su mujer si quiera tuvo un cuerpo que enterrar, ni una explicación digna. Por mi culpa Eddie tuvo una muerte injusta.

Estoy harto… Estoy harto, y ayer se me acabó rompiendo una de las botellas, no he recogido los cristales, porque cada vez que me acerco a hacerlo, solo tengo ganas de rajarme la muñeca con ellos.

Mi única razón para no hacerlo, es que si muero ahora, el sacrificio de Eddie no habrá valido la pena.

Aún sin estar aquí Eds, eres el único que me da fuerzas para no acabar con todo.

Estés donde estés, lo siento Eddie.

Te quiero.


End file.
